1911 in literature
The year 1911 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *George Moore (novelist) publishes the first of his three-volume Hail and Farewell (last in 1914). *Gallimard publishing house founded in Paris by Gaston Gallimard. Its first publication is Paul Claudel's play L'Otage. *Britain establishes six copyright libraries to which copies of all books published in the country must be sent: Bodleian Library (Oxford); British Library (London); National Library of Scotland (Edinburgh); National Library of Wales (Aberystwyth); Trinity College, Dublin; and Cambridge University Library. New books *L. Frank Baum - The Sea Fairies ** - The Daring Twins ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces and Uncle John (as "Edith Van Dyne") ** - The Flying Girl (as "Edith Van Dyne") *Max Beerbohm — Zuleika Dobson *Arnold Bennett — The Card *J. D. Beresford — The Hampdenshire Wonder *Frances Hodgson Burnett — The Secret Garden *J. E. Casely-Hayford - Ethiopia Unbound *G. K. Chesterton — The Innocence of Father Brown *Hugh Clifford — The Downfall of the Gods *Joseph Conrad — Under Western Eyes *Marie Corelli — Life Everlasting *Ford Madox Ford — Ladies Whose Bright Eyes *E. M. Forster — The Celestial Omnibus *Charlotte Perkins Gilman - Moving the Mountain *Eduard von Keyserling — Wellen *Valery Larbaud — Fermina Márquez *D. H. Lawrence — The White Peacock *Gaston Leroux — The Phantom of the Opera *Beatrix Potter — The Tale of Timmy Tiptoes *Baroness Orczy — A True Woman *Forrest Reid — The Bracknels *Bram Stoker — The Lair of the White Worm *Mary Augusta Ward — The Case of Richard Meynell *H. G. Wells — The New Machiavelli *Edith Wharton — Ethan Frome *Owen Wister — Padre Ignacio New drama *George Bernard Shaw - Fanny's First Play *Emma Orczy - The Duke's Wager *Stanislavski and Craig's seminal [[Moscow Art Theatre production of Hamlet|symbolist production of Hamlet]] opened at the Moscow Arts Theatre drim in 1911 .9.4 Poetry *Edwin James Brady - River Rovers *John Masefield - The Everlasting Mercy Non-fiction *''Encyclopædia Britannica. *Rudolf Steiner - ''Mystics of the Renaissance. Births * January 18 - José María Arguedas, Peruvian author (d. 1969) * January 24 - C. L. Moore, science fiction author (d. 1987) * February 8 - Elizabeth Bishop, poet, Pulitzer Prize winner (d. 1979) * March 11 - Sir Fitzroy Maclean, Scottish diplomat, adventurer, writer and politician (d. 1996) * March 26 - Tennessee Williams, playwright (d. 1983) * April 8 - Emil Cioran, Romanian-born French philosopher and essayist (d. 1995) * May 15 - Max Frisch, Swiss author (d. 1991) * May 20 - Annie M. G. Schmidt, Dutch children's author (d. 1995) * May 28 - Fritz Hochwälder, Austrian playwright (d. 1986) * June 2 - Xiao Hong, Chinese author (d. 1942) * June 6 - Verna Aardema, children's author (d. 2000) * June 30 - Czesław Miłosz, Polish author (d. 2004) * July 21 - Marshall McLuhan, Canadian author (d. 1980) * November 2 - Odysseas Elytis, Greek poet (d. 1996) * November 19 - Mary Elizabeth Counselman, American author and poet (d. 1995) * December 11 - Naguib Mahfouz, Nobel prize-winning Egyptian novelist (d. 2006) * December 25 - Noel Langley, screenwriter (d. 1980) Deaths * January 23 - David Graham Phillips, journalist and novelist (b. 1867) * February 7 - Hannah Whitall Smith, Quaker author (b. 1832) * May 9 - Thomas Wentworth Higginson, literary mentor of Emily Dickinson (b. 1823) * May 29 - W. S. Gilbert, librettist, dramatist (b. 1836) * October 8 - Hesba Stretton, author (b. 1832) * October 29 - Joseph Pulitzer (b. 1847) * November 9 - Howard Pyle, children's author (b. 1853) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Count Maurice (Mooris) Polidore Marie Bernhard Maeterlinck, Belgian poet, playwright, and essayist * Category:Years in literature